Non aver pauraSono io
by ShotSwanQueen
Summary: AU la vita di Regina si sconvolge quando incontra Emma...ma qualcosa o qualcuno la sconvolgerà ancora di più...un virus..un esperimento andato male..
1. Chapter 1

Ciao sono nuova abbiate pietà di me! La storia è già scritta fatemi sapere se continuare o no..

Siamo insieme su questa spiaggia abbandonata non so ma oggi si respira un aria strana...non c'è mai stato questo silenzio, sono insieme ai miei amici commilitoni, ma soprattutto sono amici...August, kathryn, Belle, mio fratello Henry e lei...Emma...lei non è come noi e a dire il vero neanche io ma li chiamo ancora commilitoni...l'abitudine...ci siamo conosciute un mese fa..ricordo ancora come fosse oggi il nostro incontro...correvo come tutte le mattine i miei soliti 20 km...mi mantengo in forma correndo tutti i giorni...d'altra parte dopo due anni vissuti in una caserma la fissa di correre mi è rimasta e devo ringraziarla questa fissa...perché me l'ha fatta incontrare. Correvo come sempre non curandomi di chi potevo incontrare...ma lei...il suo profumo...fu un richiamo..uno svegliarmi dal mio intorpidimento...mi passo vicino andando nella direzione opposta e non so perché feci dietrofront e mi misi a seguirla...appena l'affiancai nella corsa...si voltò e mi sorrise...appena lo fece mi paralizzai...era la perfezione fatta persona...ed era bellissima...smisi di correre...si fermo dopo pochi passi e si avvicinò...non facevo altro che imbarazzarmi...

:tutto bene?

R:si scusa...niente...

:come mai mi segui?

R:...

:cos'è vuoi allenarti con me per la maratona?

R:no..io...

:hahahaha ma che hai..ho qualcosa che non va?

R:no sei perfetta non hai niente che non va!sei bellissima!

:hahaha grazie..anche tu sei bellissima...ma basta adesso..sei rossa come un peperone..sono Emma...Emma Swan

R:Regina Mills...scusa ancora...

E:dai..non ti scusare..ti va di proseguire insieme?cosi ci conosciamo...

accettai senza fiatare...corremmo per qualche chilometro...più la guardavo più avevo voglia di baciarla...poi mi invito ad uscire con lei...accettai senza battere ciglio...ci scambiammo i numeri e ci risentimmo dopo qualche ora per organizzarci per la serata...da allora ci vediamo spesso...siamo diventate più intime e anche se la voglia di baciarla è immensa non ho mai superato il limite...la paura mi blocca..non so se lei prova le stesse cose...e adesso ci troviamo insieme in questa spiaggia...con i miei amici...

E:quindi ragazzi vi siete conosciuti tutti in caserma?

A:si siamo una squadra bella affiatata...

R:parla per te...

B:dai su Gina...lo sappiamo che non vuoi parlare di questo ma quando c'eri tu eravamo una bella squadra...

R:lo siete anche senza di me...

K:sai vero mi dispiace che non sei più con noi...ma rispetto la tua scelta...

H:sorellina tranquilla siamo tra di noi...papà non c'è qui...e tu puoi sentirti libera con noi...

R:lo so...

E:Regina ti posso parlare un attimo?

V:certo...

ci allontaniamo di qualche passo...si ferma davanti a me...

E:posso sapere che è successo con tuo padre?perché hai lasciato l'accademia...

e adesso che m'invento?non le ho mai detto questa parte della mia vita...

E:voglio che tu sia sincera vero...non devi aver paura di me...

bene allora visto che quando le dico una bugia lo capisce sono costretta a dirle la verità...

R:ho lasciato l'accademia perché mio padre non accettava che mi piacessero le donne...

E:...

la vedo guardare verso i miei amici e non capisco la sua faccia...sembra spaventata...

R:tranquilla Emma non ti salterò addosso se è questo che ti preoccupa...

E:non sei tu a spaventarmi...

mi volto verso di loro e li vedo osservare aldilà della spiaggia...ci avviciniamo quando sentiamo delle urla alle nostre spalle ci fanno voltare..una ragazza corre verso di noi piena di sangue...

:scappateeee!

R:ma che succede?

:quelle cose hanno preso il mio ragazzo...e si è trasformato...

succede in un attimo dietro di lei degli esseri strani si avvicinano..saranno una decina...prendo Emma per mano e cominciamo a correre verso le moto...ma una di quelle cose si para davanti a noi afferro un bastone e colpisco più forte che posso...Henry tira fuori la pistola e lo centra in piena testa...Belle anche lei spara contro quelle cose...August si butta in acqua cercando di scappare...ma una di quelle cose lo raggiunge...non può essere...Kathryn urla disperata...Belle la trascina via sulla moto...e partono a razzo insieme a Henry...che prima di partire mi lancia la sua pistola di riserva...Emma cerca le chiavi della sua moto ma è troppo spaventata...lancio le chiavi della mia moto alla ragazza che urlava al volo le prende ed Emma nel frattempo le trova...saliamo sulla moto e sfrecciamo via...tengo la guida della sua moto...la sento stringersi a me sempre più forte...stiamo attraversando la spiaggia la strada è piena di quei mostri...l'unico posto dove per certo saremo al sicuro è da mio padre...mi dirigo verso la sua base...rallento dopo qualche chilometro...li abbiamo seminati...poso la mia mano sulle sue...sta ancora tremando...mi fermo sul ponte che mi separa da mio padre...assicurandomi di essere al sicuro...scendo e la stringo tra le mie braccia...

R:tranquilla stiamo andando da mio padre...

E:Regina...io..non vengo...

R:che vuoi dire?

si allontana in modo che io la veda...è ferita...sanguina vistosamente...

R:andiamo..vedrai ti rimetteranno in sesto dai sali!

E:no vero...uno di quelle cose mi ha ferito...non sai cosa sono..se sono infette o cosa...ti amo vero...mi sono innamorata di te dal primo momento che ti ho vista..

R:Emma...anch'io ti amo...ma sali vedrai sistemeremo le cose..non sappiamo cosa sono è vero ma...

E:mi dispiace...adesso vai..non voglio rischiare...

non riesco a dire una parola sono immobilizzata...si avvicina alle mie labbra e mi bacia...le nostre lingue s'incontrano...si stacca e mi lascia un ultimo bacio...

E:addio Gina...non posso rischiare...ti amo...

si volta e si lancia dal ponte...cerco di fermarla ma non ci riesco...la vedo sparire sott'acqua..risalgo sulla moto..la sua moto.."spero che tu ti salvi..perché risolverò le cose..Emma..salverò anche te.."


	2. Chapter 2

Salve questa storia è un po diversa Regina è diversa così Emma lo vedrete da chi è il padre di Reg, è pura fantasia quindi se non piace fa lo stesso

Dopo qualche chilometro arrivo alla base di mio padre...dovrei essere preoccupata

della sua reazione ma non riesco a pensare che a Emma...mi sento morire...abbiamo

perso così tanto tempo...tutte e due provavamo le stesse cose e mai nessuna ha

trovato il coraggio di farsi avanti...e adesso mi sento vuota...appena arrivo mi

intimano l'alt...mi fermo e scendo dalla moto...

:signorina non si può entrare...l'accesso non le è consentito...

mi tolgo il casco e appena lo faccio mi riconoscono subito...

:ci scusi non l'avevamo riconosciuta...entri pure..

risalgo in sella senza rimettermi il casco...percorro queste stradine respirando

l'odore che per mesi è rimasto dentro di me...polvere da sparo benzina

esplosivi...tutto un insieme di odori mescolati...se qualcuno di estraneo entrasse

adesso non ne riconoscerebbe neanche uno...arrivo davanti al suo

ufficio...parcheggio e mi guardo attorno...sono tutti in allerta...armati fino ai

denti...codice rosso...il codice di pericolo...quello più grave che ci sia...mi

avvicino alla porta e David appena mi vede rimane spiazzato dalla mia visita...

R:ciao pà..avevo detto che non avrei messo più piede qua dentro ma come vedi la

fuori c'è l'inferno...

D:lo so..siediti...

mi siedo difronte a lui estraendo la pistola di matte..

D:questa è di Henry...non manca neanche un colpo..

D:sei ferita?

R:non è mio...

D:tutto bene?

R:si apposto...puoi reintegrarmi?se non fosse importante non te lo chiederei..

D:certo che posso farlo...aspetta un secondo...

prende il telefono e convoca Henry...appena entra mi butta le braccia al collo...

R:vita mia..stai bene?

H:io si e tu?cos'è questo sangue?

si guarda attorno in cerca di qualcuno che non c'è...

H:dov'è Emma?

R:Hen...

comincio a piangere tra le sue braccia...ignorando il fatto che mio padre sta

assistendo a tutta la scena...

R:l'hanno ferita..non è voluta venire con me...non voleva mettermi in pericolo...

H:tranquilla vedrai che starà bene...

D:Henry..ne dubito...sedetevi per favore...

ci sediamo e lo vediamo serio preoccupato...

R:papà parla...cosa sono quelle cose?

D:sono persone come noi...qualcuno ha giocato col fuoco...esperimenti finiti

male...

H:come può una persona fare quello che fanno...papà noi eravamo li..abbiamo visto

August attaccato e mangiato da una quelle cose!

D:possono invece...stavano testando dei virus su delle persone..e qualcosa è andato

storto...basta una ferita e sei condannato a diventare uno di loro...

R:come facciamo a fermarle?

D:i nostri esperti ci stanno lavorando...il tempo di contagio è immediato..una

volta ferito bastano pochi minuti e ti trasformi in quelle cose..

R:allora Emma...

D:se è stata ferita è spacciata...

R:no!hai detto che passa poco tempo per il contagio...quanto?

D:pochi minuti..una volta ferito 10 minuti e sei come loro...

R:allora forse Emma è ancora viva...Henry...non si è trasformata...eravamo insieme

quando si è buttata dal ponte...e dalla spiaggia dove eravamo al ponte qui vicino

ci vogliono 20 minuti...

H:tesoro lo so ma non illuderti...non farti ancora più del male...

D:Regina...io non so se ti può essere d'aiuto ma farò il possibile per ritrovare la

tua ragazza...

lo guardo stranita...la mia ragazza? anche solo pronunciare qualcosa del genere gli

rivoltava lo stomaco...

D:lo so che non capisci...ma le persone cambiano...alle volte cambiano quando si

rendono conto di aver perso qualcuno...adesso andate...Henry accompagliala nella

vostra ala...prenderai il posto di August...mi dispiace per il vostro amico...

usciamo dal suo ufficio...ma qualcosa mi trattiene torno indietro e lo

abbraccio...mi stringe a se...

D:mi dispiace...vedrai risolveremo questo casino...e troveremo Emma..te lo

prometto...

R:grazie pà...

gli lascio un bacio e seguo Henry che mi porta dagli altri..appena mi vedono...mi

salutano calorosamente...Kathryn è a pezzi...Belle mi si getta al collo...l'aria

che si respira non è cambiata..tutto ciò mi mancava...loro mi mancavano...come

adesso mi manca Emma...


	3. Chapter 3

Dopo qualche ora di sonno mi sveglio...è ancora accoccolata a me..dolcemente la

sposto in modo da potermi alzare...esco in silenzio dalla stanza ed esco...ho

bisogno di fumare la notte ancora non è finita...mi accendo la sigaretta quando la

voce di mio padre mi fa sussultare...

D:da quanto fumi?

R:mi hai fatto paura!

D:scusa non volevo...

R:quasi due anni...come mai sveglio a quest'ora?

D:non riuscivo a dormire...e a quanto vedo neanche tu...

R:già...come procedono le ricerche?

D:sembra che siano riusciti ad isolare l'infezione...ora dobbiamo solo aspettare

che lo testino...

R:hanno delle cavie allora...

D:si...hanno trovato degli infetti...e adesso dobbiamo solo aspettare...vedrai

tutto si risolverà...

R:sai..non credevo che arrivassimo ad essere cosi...doveva succedere questo casino

per riunirci?

D:ti avrei cercato anche se non fosse successo tutto questo...giuro..non ce la

facevo più a starti lontano...posso chiederti di Emma?

Emma...il suo nome mi risuona nella mente...una lacrima riga il mio

volto...capisce che sto male e la sua mano si posa sulla mia spalla...mi volto

verso di lui e mi getto tra le sue braccia...mi lascia sfogare...fino a che non

gli racconto come io e Emma ci siamo conosciute...mi ascolta attentamente senza

perdersi mezza parola...cerca di tranquillizzarmi...ma la mia speranza di trovarla

viva ormai mi ha abbandonato...poi la sua domanda mi spiazza...

D:con Belle cosa c'è?

lo guardo ancora prima di aprire bocca...non che non voglia rispondergli...il

problema è che non lo so neanche io cosa c'è...ci siamo baciate...ho provato

qualcosa devo ammetterlo ma non so cosa sia...

R:non lo so...perché me lo chiedi?

D:vi ho sempre viste molto unite...pensavo che tra voi ci fosse qualcosa...

R:lo so..Belle mi ha detto che l'hai fatta penare...ma non stavamo insieme...

D:e adesso?

R:bella domanda...non lo so...

mi fa strano parlare con lui...non l'avrei mai creduto possibile e un pò

m'imbarazza...

D:che c'è?

R:papà è strano...io e te a parlare di ragazze...

sorride rassicurandomi...

D:hahaha hai ragione..ma tranquilla...puoi parlare con me...ti sembrerà strano ma

voglio che ti senti libera di poter parlare con me...anche di ragazze va bene...sei

mia figlia ci ho messo un pò a capire che sbagliavo ma adesso l'ho capito...

R:...ok...ecco ci siamo baciate prima...

D:è per questo che non dormi?

R:no...mi sono svegliata e basta...ma a dire la verità non so che fare...

D:Regina...cosa dice il tuo cuore?nel senso...quando sei venuta da me ho capito

che Emma era importante...vedevo i tuoi occhi brillare solo pronunciando il suo

nome anche se la situazione non era delle migliori...i tuoi occhi non brillano allo

stesso modo quando parli di Belle...

R:è completamente diverso...Emma è l'amore della mia vita...non so..con lei è

scattato qualcosa subito..e anche se per un mese non ce lo siamo mai detto ci

amavamo entrambe...

D:quindi vi siete conosciute e solo un mese fa vi siete dichiarate...

R:si..in mezzo a tutto questo casino...

D:e Belle? lo so che insisto...ma quella ragazza è presa...parecchio...

R:lo so...me l'ha detto...e ci siamo pure baciate..il problema è che mi è piaciuto

pure...e adesso non so che fare...non vorrei mai ferirla...sa che amo Emma...ma

ecco vedi quando l'ho baciata c'era lei...non pensavo a Emma...

D:valuta bene la situazione Regina...adesso vai a riposare anche se siamo in

stallo devi recuperare le forze...

mi lascia un bacio sulla fronte e torno in stanza...in silenzio mi rimetto a letto

appena chiudo gli occhi il suo braccio mi cinge la vita...è sveglia...

B:tranquilla...lo so che qui dentro c'è Emma...non ti chiedo niente...mi basta

averti qui accanto a me...

R:mi dispiace...non è mia intenzione farti soffrire...

B:è stato solo un bacio...

R:per te non è così...

B:dormi..vedrai che domani andrà tutto bene...


	4. Chapter 4

I giorni passano e la tensione sale...gli sforzi fatti hanno portato alla

soluzione...l'antivirus è stato testato sulle cavie e i risultati sono stati

eccellenti...non so come ci siano riusciti...so solo che qualche giorno fa è

arrivato un campione di sangue in una busta anonima...poche righe..."sono infetta

ma non mi sono trasformata"...una ragazza...quando mio padre me l'ha detto per un

attimo ho pensato a Emma...ma la speranza è svanita...non volevo illudermi...ormai

non ci spero più...quel sangue conteneva una tossina che eliminava il virus...una

pazza si è fatta ferire da una di quelle cose e dopo aver riprodotto la tossina

gliel'hanno inniettata e la trasormazione è regredita...e il suo sangue è

pulito...adesso però anche se è stato riprodotto in numerose fiale la quantità di

sangue era poca..quindi dovremmo trovare la fonte...per poterne riprodurre una

quantita sufficiente per stare tranquilli...e sperare di trovare qualcun altro che

abbia la stessa tossina nel sangue in modo che almeno loro come questa ragazza

siano salvi...siamo vicini all'ora x...tra poco più di due ore usciremo a

pattugliare la zona...con Belle le cose vanno bene..tra noi non c'è stato

altro...dormiamo insieme come sempre ma niente di più...con mio padre siamo sempre

più uniti...e Henry sembra aver trovato l'amore...Kathryn si è ripresa e tutto

questo grazie a mio fratello...le cose tra loro vanno bene e sono felice...il

momento è giunto...dopo aver sistemato le armi caricandole con

tranquillanti...usciamo alla ricerca di qualcuno..con la speranza di trovarli

ancora vivi...ma soprattutto spero di trovare lei...Emma...in questi giorni ne

abbiamo parlato molto...e Belle mi ha fatto stare meglio...ha riacceso la

speranza...con un gesto che non mi sarei mai aspettata...adesso ci troviamo fuori

dalla base...stiamo percorrendo una strada che costeggia il mare...siamo in coppia

hai lati della strada...attraverso gli infrarossi controlliamo che la situazione

sia tranquilla...casa per casa...entriamo per valutare ogni macchia che appare sul

radar...ma per adesso nessuno sembra essersi salvato...cerchiamo ancora e penso a

questa pazza che adesso è con me...gia è proprio pazza..

R:lo sai che potevi morire vero?

B:uff ancora!...te l'ho detto...ero sicura che quella tossina mi avrebbe

salvato...e tu avevi bisogno di una speranza...vedrai la troveremo e andra tutto

bene...

continuiamo l'ispezione quando improvvisamente si blocca...parla piano per non

farsi sentire...

B:Gina...guarda...qui dentro c'è qualcuno...

R:si vedo...

facciamo cenno a Henry e Kat di raggiungerci...siamo in quattro davanti a questa

porta...avvisiamo la base in modo da mandarci appoggio...non possiamo commettere

ingenuita...quelle cose sono ancora in giro...aspettiamo qualche minuto prima di

fare irruzione...e quando la copertura arriva entrimo...Henry sfonda la porta ed

entriamo formando un cerchio per coprirci a vicenda...controlliamo il piano ma

niente...io e Belle saliamo al piano superiore..ci sono due stanze...Henry e Kat ci

raggiungono...il radar individua la persona come macchia calda...quindi

normale...forse la fortuna è dalla nostra parte...un sopravvissuto...il

primo...di una lunga serie...spero...ci mettiamo hai lati della porta...Belle

conta...e al tre la porta viene sfondata...entriamo puntando le armi e a sua volta

questa persona si volta imbracciando un fucile...

B:butta a terra il fucile!adesso!

il suo volto è familiare...Emma...è piena di sangue...il volto ricoperto...sembra

che abbia lottato parecchio...mi avvicino...il cuore mi scoppia...non mi ha

riconosciuta...non può farlo..il mio volto è coperto...

B:cazzo Regina!fermati!

mi volto verso Belle e con una mano le abbasso l'arma...nel frattempo Henry ordina

di abbassare le armi...mi avvicino a lei che ancora punta il fucile verso di

me...sta tremando dalla paura...la sua voce esce in un sibilo...

E:fermi...non mi fregate...siete come loro...

R:non aver paura...sono io...

mi scopro il viso...e realizza...mi riconosce...l'arma le cade dalle mani...e si

lascia cadere a terra...

R:Emma...


	5. Chapter 5

Mi avvicino a lei avvolgendola tra le mie braccia...mi stringe tra le lacrime...

R:amore...sono qui...tranquilla...

B:Gina dobbiamo andare...non è sicuro rimanere qua...

R:Henry aiutami...

solleviamo Emma...non sta in piedi...è provata...stanca...chissà da quanto non

dorme...si vede che non chiude occhio da giorni...usciamo scortati fino ad arrivare

in caserma...una volta arrivati i medici si prendono cura di lei...la visita per

assicurarsi che tutto sia apposto...passano ore non so quante ma quando siamo

arrivate qui era ancora giorno...e adesso è di nuovo giorno...un nuovo

giorno...sono seduta qua fuori e vedo mio padre uscire dalla stanza...

R:papà...

D:sta bene...tranquilla...ha qualche taglio..e un po di lividi...ma sta bene...

R:tutto quel sangue?

D:tranquilla...non era suo...è una dura..ha lottato parecchio per sopravvivere...è

molto debole ma si riprenderà...

R:è tutto a posto vero? non è infetta...

D:non è infetta...e neanche pericolosa...non c'è rischi d'infezione...che aspetti?

va da lei...

R:grazie papà...

mi lascia un bacio sulla fronte e si allontana lasciandomi sola...rimango ancora un

pò davanti a questa porta quando anche i medici escono...il cuore non smette di

battere all'impazzata...faccio un respiro ed entro...è distesa sul lettino con gli

occhi chiusi...mi avvicino lentamente per non disturbare il suo riposo...mi siedo

vicino a lei e rimango ad osservarla...dopo più di un mese rivedo il suo viso...la

tentazione di sfiorare il suo viso è tanta...ma altrettanta è la paura di farle

male...è piena di lividi e tagli...come ha detto mio padre ha lottato...i segni ne

sono la prova...si muove mettendosi di profilo...e i suoi occhi si aprono puntando

i miei...con poca voce sussurra il mio nome...

E:Regina...

chiude gli occhi...li riapre...realizza che sono di nuovo io...e delle lacrime si

posano sui suoi lividi...

R:non piangere...sono qui...riposati...

la mia mano sfiora la sua...una scarica percorre il mio corpo...

R:passo più tardi...riposati...

mi stringe la mano per non farmi andare...come se dovesse tenermi li per non

perdermi di nuovo...mi avvicino al suo viso...le sfioro la fronte lasciandole un

bacio...

R:non vado via...tranquilla riposati...

lascia la mia mano e chiude gli occhi...esco piano senza far rumore..è crollata

dopo le mie parole...mi avvio fuori ho bisogno di una sigaretta...dio se questo

cuore non smette di battere così forte mi verrà un infarto...mi accendo una

sigaretta e lascio che la stessa si consumi tra le mie labbra...sono ancora fuori

gli altri sono andati in esplorazione...dopo Emma sono state trovate altre

persone...e non sono poche..come lei si erano barricate in casa...e fortunatamente

sono sopravvissute...anche gli infetti sono stati trovati...ancora la strada è

lunga...l'antivirus fortunatamente non manca...altre persone nel loro sangue

contenevano la stessa tossina...mi avvio in stanza per vedere gli altri e per

dirgli che Emma sta bene...sono passate 4 ore da quando l'ho lasciata...mi manca

da morire...ma deve riposare...arrivo e tutti appena mi vedono rimangono in

silenzio aspettando una mia parola..."sta riposando..ma sta bene.." al suono di

quelle parole Henry corre ad abbracciarmi...quasi mi stritola e Kat idem...mi

salta addosso...felice...Belle aspetta che si stacchino per potermi abbracciare

anche lei...la stringo tra le mie braccia...

B:te l'avevo detto che era viva...come sta?

R:si..me l'hai sempre detto...sta bene...mi dispiace per l'altra volta...

B:Gina era solo un bacio...non abbiamo fatto altro...è stato un mometo...avevi

perso la speranza...

R:si ma tu sei innamorata di me...

B:basta...non ci pensare ok? adesso Emma è qui accanto a te...l'hai ritrovata ed è

questo che conta...te l'ho gia detto...non ti ho mai chiesto di metterti con

me...so che qui dentro c'è sempre stata...anche se avevi perso la

speranza...tranquilla adesso...

R:grazie...per tutto quello che hai fatto per riaccenderla...anche se non

dovevi...hai rischiato grosso..

abbiamo parlato abbracciate si stacca e vedo gli altri sorridere...non

capisco..guardo Belle che sorridendo...

B:che aspetti a girarti?

non capisco mi volto ed è li appoggiata alla porta...mi guarda sorridendo...

E:ciao ragazzi...pensavate di liberarvi di me..invece...

R:che ci fai qui!devi riposare!

B:maaammma miaaa sembri tuo padre!

E:in effetti la somiglianza c'è...e i modi pure...poco fa mi ha detto le stesse

cose e il tono era lo stesso...

R:non è vero...

H:e vero!sembri papà...

R:che stronzi...carmè almeno tu difendimi ti prego!

K:mi dispiace tesoro..ma hanno ragione...

continuano a prendermi in giro...Emma si avvicina e il cuore mi scoppia...ho smesso

di respirare...leggermente le sue labbra sfiorano le mie...sto per svenire...

B:mi sa che la stiamo perdendo...

E:vedo che ti faccio ancora effetto...

rimango in silenzio...ancora non ho ripreso a respirare...

B:ragazzi andiamo lasciamole sole...

escono dalla stanza e sono ancora senza respiro...si avvicina stringendomi a se...

rimaniamo in silenzio ascoltando i nostri respiri...i nostri battitti...mi stacco

per poterla guardare...sfioro il suo viso livido...mi riavvicino per poter

assaporare di nuovo le sue labbra...le sfioro...rimanendo qualche secondo di

più...dischiude le sue labbra e mi lascia entrare...le nostre lingue

s'incontrano...si assaporano...mi stacco lentamente per riprendere fiato...

E:allora sono meglio le mie o quelle di Belle?

il mio volto prende un espressione dispiaciuta...

R:...io...

E:guarda che non sono arrabbiata...non stavamo insieme...eri libera di rifarti una

vita...

R:per me non c'è una vita senza di te Emma...

mi avvicino e la stringo dolcemente in modo da non fargli male tra le mie

braccia...mi scosto per poterla finalmente guardare di nuovo...sorride ricambiando

il mio sguardo...mi avvicino e poso le mie labbra sulle sue...ancora un bacio

dolce...ho sete delle sue labbra...si lascia andare e dischiude le labbra per

lasciarmi entrare..le nostre lingue si toccano nuovamente e i brividi si

susseguono...

R:mi sei mancata...Ti amo Emma...non ho mai smesso...

E:neanche io cucciola...Ti amo...più di prima...dobbiamo recuperare molto io e

te...

R:si amore...ma adesso ti devi riposare...

E:te l'ho già detto che sembri tuo padre?

R:si...

E:hahaha dai scherzo...mi riposo ma poi mi racconti cosa hai fatto tutto questo

tempo...e come hai riallacciato con lui...

R:si amore..ti racconterò tutto..ma anche tu...voglio sapere come hai fatto a

sopravvivere e soprattutto a capire come hai fatto a scoprire del tuo sangue...

E:allora hai capito che era mio...non lo so..dopo giorni non mi sono

trasformata...più passava il tempo più mi convincevo che dipendesse dal sangue...

R:ok ok basta...adesso andiamo a dormire...

E:insieme?

R:mmm mi piacerebbe ma ti voglio in forma...

E:va bene mi arrendo...ma tu ti stendi accanto a me...e non ascolto repliche...

ritorniamo verso la stanza dove era prima e ci sdraiamo sul letto...mi fa qualche

coccola poi si accomoda quasi su di me...adesso le coccole le vuole lei...e non

posso fare altro che accontentarla...passerei la mia vita cosi sdraiata con

lei...dopo una buona mezz'ora si addormenta e dopo poco lo faccio anch'io...


	6. Chapter 6

Sono sveglia da qualche minuto...ancora dorme...sul suo viso un

sorriso...sicuramente sta sognando qualcosa di bello..mi alzo senza far rumore ed

esco a fumare una sigaretta...guardo l'ora e mi accorgo che è notte

fonda...strano...mio padre non si è fatto vedere...credevo mi avrebbe chiamato per

continuare la ricognizione ma forse ha voluto lasciarmi del tempo per stare con

Emma...sono felice per il rapporto che stiamo costruendo...la sigaretta si

consuma lentamente al ritmo dei miei pensieri...Belle...penso a lei...non perché è

qualcosa...ma mi viene spontaneo pensare che forse anche se non lo da a vedere stia

male per il ritorno di Emma...questo mi fa star male...non dovevo baciarla...solo

adesso me ne rendo conto..e non perché c'è Emma adesso..ma perché io non provo lo

stesso sentimento...infondo non ho mai provato niente per lei se non un fortissimo

affetto...rincorro ancora i miei pensieri...

E:tutto bene?

mi volto e la vedo appoggiata al muro di fianco a me...la luna illumina il suo

volto...

R:si amore...tutto bene...

E:posso sapere a cosa pensavi?

R:un po a tutto...a mio padre..a te...anche a Belle...sai mi rendo conto che con

lei ho sbagliato...

E:ti riferisci al bacio che vi siete date?

R:si...non dovevo...adesso sicuramente starà soffrendo...e la colpa è mia..perché

forse l'ho illusa...

E:Regina...io non so cosa dirti su questo...ma penso che non dovresti rincorrere i

pensieri...vi ho sentito quando parlavate prima..e mi sembrava sincera nel dirti

quello che ha detto...anche se non ho capito la parte della speranza...che ha fatto

per riaccendertela?

R:dopo che il tuo sangue è stato analizzato hanno riprodotto la tossina che ti ha

salvato...dovevano testarla su qualcuno...ma quella cretina si è fatta ferire

apposta da una di quelle cose...senza dire niente a nessuno...cominciava a

trasformarsi..ma il tuo sangue o meglio quello che conteneva ha fatto regredire il

tutto..non lasciando tracce del virus...

E:hai ragione è proprio una cretina...con tuo padre va meglio?

R:si mi è stato molto vicino...non ha mai perso la speranza di trovarti..a

differenza di me...adesso abbiamo un ottimo rapporto e finalmente posso dire di

avere un padre anche io...

D:be ne sono felice...

sussultiamo entrambe appena sentiamo la sua voce...non mi ero accorta che stesse

arrivando...

R:si ma così ci fai prendere un colpo!

D:scusate...come stai Emma?

E:bene grazie...

D:Regina ascolta domani proseguiremo con le ricerche...ma tu sei esonerata...per

almeno tre giorni non ti voglio vedere in giro...

R:va bene..ascolta hai ancora quella casetta immersa nel verde?

D:certo che ce l'ho..

R:mi daresti le chiavi?

D:certo..tieni...

E:scusate..non vorrei interrompervi ma non credo che potremmo uscire con quelle

cose ancora in giro...

D:hahahaha tranquilla non uscirete di qui...adesso vi lascio...ah Regina la moto è

nel magazzino...buona serata ragazze...

R:ciao pà...notte...

E:buonanotte...

rimaniamo sole e la vedo che mi guarda interrogativa...mi fa impazzire quando mi

scruta cercando di capire...la prendo per mano senza dire una parola...andiamo

verso il magazzino e apro la porta...entriamo e coperta da un telone c'è la

moto..la sua moto...lascio la sua mano per scoprirla...appena lo faccio rimane a

bocca aperta...

R:pensavi di non ritrovarla?

E:no..è che..ma che gli hai fatto?sembra nuova!

R:be...l'ho pulita spesso...ma adesso andiamo via di qui...tieni...

gli passo il casco e salgo sulla moto...sale dietro di me...

R:adesso guido io...dopo lo farai tu...

metto in moto e parto...mi stringe sempre di più...dopo pochi chilometri usciamo

dall'interno della base per arrivare poco dopo ad una casetta immersa in un

prato...non siamo uscite siamo ancora confinate...mi fermo davanti all'entrata e

scendiamo dalla moto...

E:Reggi..non è pericoloso?

R:no...siamo ancora all'interno della base...tranquilla...

Ci troviamo qui in questa casetta...insieme...ed erano giorni che desideravo

questo...essere sole...poterci amare..sfiorare..e adesso che stiamo per procedere

al passo successivo...ho paura...paura di farle male...ha il viso segnato dai

graffi e qualche livido...il suo corpo ne sarà invaso...prendo tempo per non

farglielo capire...ma sembra che non riesca a farlo...mi legge dentro...sempre...

E:amore..che c'è?

R:ho paura Em...

E:guardami sono qui...intera..salva...in piedi difronte a te...non devi aver

paura...

R:ce l'ho lo stesso...non voglio farti male...anche solo sfiorarti mi fa paura...

la mia mano sfiora dolcemente qui lividi...

R:ho paura di farti male...ho paura di tutto..di stringerti...baciarti..toccarti...

E:tesoro mio...non devi...sto bene..non fanno male...davvero...

si avvicina e sfiora le mie labbra...la punta della sua lingua ne traccia i

contorni...cerco di lasciarmi andare...rispondendo al bacio...le nostre lingue

s'incontrano...lottano..il suo corpo si avvicina al mio fino a

toccarlo...lentamente a piccoli passi mi fa indietreggiare...

E:dov'è la camera?

lo chiede sussurrando per poi riprendere a baciarmi...indietreggiando la conduco in

camera...il letto è proprio dietro le mie spalle...mi fa sedere mentre lentamente

si spoglia...rimane in intimo...e posso notare i suoi lividi...la mia mano si posa

leggera su di essi...e si avvicina a me...le sue mani scivolano sulla mia maglietta

per poterla sfilare...assecondo i suoi movimenti fino a che non mi

spoglia...ritorna sulle mie labbra e mi sfa sdraiare sul letto...le sue mani sulle

mie gambe risalgono lente fino al bacino...si ferma e mi guarda come per avere la

conferma se poter andare avanti o no...le sorrido invitandola a continuare...risale

accarezzando il ventre...il seno...il collo fino a che il suo corpo non aderisce al

mio perfettamente...riprende le mie labbra mentre le sue mani continuano a scorrere

sul mio corpo...lentamente le mie si posano sulla sua schiena raggiungendo il

gancio del reggiseno...lo sgancio e lo lascio sivolare via...ripercorro la sua

schiena mentre la sua lingua abbandona la mia per scivolare sul mio collo...sul

mio seno...morde leggermente attraverso il reggiseno...mi fa sollevare un

pò..quanto basta per poterlo sganciare...dopo averlo fatto ritorno sdraiata mentre

la sua lingua percorre il mio seno libero...scivola lentamente al ventre

provocandomi brividi...per poi arrivare al mio sesso...afferra con le labbra il

bordo dello slip...e lentamente lo fa scivolare verso il basso...fino a che le sue

mani non lo sfilano via completamente...le mie mani sono sui soui capelli...il mio

respiro è corto...e diventa inesistente quando le sue labbra si posano sul mio

sesso...la sua lingua lo stuzzica le mie mani imprimono di più il suo volto su di

me...la sento entrare...gemo...dopo avermi stuzzicato risale sulle mie

labbra...il mio sapore sulle sue...la stringo a me e la sento contrarsi...forse

le ho fatto male...mi guarda rassicurandomi...mentre le sue mani lo

raggiungono...la sento giocare...fino a che non entra dentro di me...con

dolcezza...passione...mi tengo stretta alla sua schiena mentre aumenta il

ritmo...pochi minuti e raggiungo l'orgasmo...si stende sopra di me esausta...per

la prima volta abbiamo fatto l'amore...e le emozioni che ho provato sono

indescrivibili...scivola via da me mettendosi di lato...posso ammirare le sue

forme...mi sollevo verso di lei...la mia mano scivola sulla sua pelle...ritonando

sul suo viso...le nostre lingue s'incontrano...e le mie dita disengnano i contorni

del suo seno...mi stacco osservando il suo corpo...le mie dita toccano il suo

seno...i suoi lividi...stando attente a non farle male...le mie labbra scivolano

sul suo seno...la mia lingua li sfiora...scivolo sui lividi...li bacio...la mia

lingua li sfiora proseguo la discesa fino ad arrivare al suo ventre...faccio per

staccarmi ma la sua voce mi incita a continuare la discesa...

E:non farlo...ti prego continua...

continua la discesa fino al suo sesso...le tolgo lo slip e scivolo sul suo

sesso...lo stuzzico ripercorrendo quello che poco fa a fatto lei...le sue gambe

s'icrociano alla mia schiena...il suo sapore invade la mia bocca...la sento

gemere...contrarsi...il suo respiro corto...mi stacco da quel

paradiso...rimettendomi di fianco ritorno sulle sue labbra mentre le mie dita

scivolano dentro di lei...dopo poco raggiunge l'estremo piacere...mi avvolge tra le

sue braccia...

R:Ti amo...

E:anch'io...ma la prossima volta voglio sentirti su di me...senza paura di farmi

male...

sorrido ritornando sulle sue labbra...

R:ok amore...

stremate ci addormentiamo l'una nelle braccia dell'altra...consapevoli che questi

tre giorni saranno solo per noi...


	7. Chapter 7

Qei giorni con Emma sono stati meravigliosi...non ci siamo mai staccatte se non

solo per mangiare...abbiamo passato il tempo a fare l'amore...a

parlare...raccontandoci ogni particolare del periodo che non eravamo insieme...le

cose tra noi vanno bene...anche mio padre si è affezionato a sarah...tanto che le

ha proposto di affrontare l'addestramento...all'inizio non ero molto daccordo...ma

poi ho capito che lei lo voleva...per sentirsi più vicina a me..provare le stesse

sensazioni...da allora sono passati tre mesi...ancora non siamo riusciti a

debellare l'infezione...si sono fatti furbi...si nascondono...e ci prendono alle

spalle...abbiamo perso tanti uomini...ma non ci arrendiamo...il suo addestramento

prosegue bene...sembra nata per fare questo...è preparata...tanto che tra pochi

giorni verra in missione con noi...sono preoccupata di questo...ma prontamente mi

ha tranquillizzato...tutto va alla perfezione tranne Belle...non so cosa le sia

successo...è cambiata..è scostante..non parliamo se non per comunicazioni o quando

siamo in missione...la situazione tra me e lei è peggiorata da quando Emma è

tornata..dovevo aspettarmelo...dopo quel bacio sapevo che il nostro rapporto

sarebbe cambiato...ma non credevo che non mi avrebbe rivolto nemmeno la

parola...adesso ci troviamo insieme in missione e la tensione si taglia a

fette...stiamo perlustrando un magazzino e la situazione è tranquilla...decido di

affrontarla...l'afferro per un braccio...voltandola..

R:dobbiamo parlare...

B:no invece!non abbiamo niente di cui parlare...

si stacca dalla presa...

R:lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così...mi avevi detto che dovevo stare

tranquilla...guardaci invece...non parliamo...mi eviti come se avessi la peste...

B:ma cosa vuoi è?si te l'avevo detto...ma non riesco a far finta di niente ok?

adesso torniamo che qui non c'è niente...

torniamo indietro il silenzio è tornato...rientrate Emma mi viene incontro

buttandomi le braccia al collo e i miei pensieri svaniscono...con lei non

penso...dimentico tutto quello che c'è intorno a me...e dimentico anche Belle che è

nella stanza con noi...

R:tutto bene?

E:si amore...sono solo contenta ed elettrizzata...

R:immagino...sei pronta per la missione?

E:si amore..non vedo l'ora...ma dimmi come è andata?

R:bene...per ora tutto sembra tranquillo...

E:bene..senti che ne dici se stasera andiamo alla casetta?

R:direi che non vedo l'ora io adesso...

mi bacia e le nostre lingue s'incontrano...a fatica ci stacchiamo...sistemo le

ultime cose per poi andare...usciamo e prendiamo la moto...arrivate non abbiamo

neanche il tempo di aprire la porta che subito cominciamo a

baciarci...toccarci...entriamo a fatica e facciamo l'amore...per tutta la

notte...l'alba arriva e ci avvisa che è ora di tornare...torniamo alla base...è

arrivato il momento di uscire...ci prepariamo e sono un pò agitata...

E:tranquilla ok?non mi succederà niente...e poi ci sei tu e c'è Belle con

me...quindi non aver paura...

R:ok amore...andiamo...

usciamo insieme e dopo poco ci raggiunge Belle...usciamo dalla base e ci dirigiamo

verso la zona da perlustrare...arrivati ci disponiamo in formazione...battiamo la

zona e Emma sembra molto tranquilla e sicura...entriamo in una casa...il radar

segna delle macchie fredde...controlliamo la stanza e poi ci dividiamo...io al

piano di sopra Belle e Emma a quello di sotto...dopo poco ci ritroviamo al punto

di partenza...tutto sembra tranquillo...le macche fredde erano solo i cadaveri di

due persone...proseguiamo con l'ispezione e vedo Emma tesa...

R:tutto bene?

E:si..non ti preoccupare...

non credo alle sue parole...ma faccio finta di niente...torniamo alla base e come

sempre facciamo rapporto prima di andare a riposarci...entriamo in stanza e ci

buttiamo sui letti...mi stendo insieme a Emma abbracciandola da dietro...la sento

irrigidirsi...cerco di farla voltare verso di me ma mi allontana...ma che succede?

R:Em..che hai?

E:lasciami in pace...

R:ma...

E:ti ho detto lasciami in pace!

si alza scostandomi...esce dalla stanza e la seguo...entra nel magazzino ed entro

anch'io...

R:Em...ma che c'è?che ho fatto?

E:niente...lasciami in pace ok?

R:ma che vuol dire?

E:senti Regina mi hai rotto!devo essere più chiara?bene allora se devo esserlo

ascolta bene...è finita..F-I-N-I-T-A!

R:ma che vuol dire?non capisco ma che succede?

E:non ti amo Regina...

R:non ci credo!stanotte abbiamo...

E:sesso!era solo sesso!e adesso vattene...

non riesco a credere a quello che mi sta dicendo...mi avvicino cercando di voltarla

verso di me...

E:allora!lo vuoi capire si o no!?vattene!

esco in lacrime di corsa raggiungo la stanza prendo le mie cose di fretta e

raggiungo l'ufficio di papà...appena mi vede capisce che qualcosa non va...

D:piccola ma che succede?

R:papà...mi ha lasciato...

D:ma che dici? vedrai che risolverete...

R:no è stata chiara...lo so che non posso uscire di qui...che fuori non è

sicuro..ma devo andarmene da qui...non posso rimanere..mi dispiace ma lascio il

servizio...

D:sei sicura?

R:si papà...devo andare via...

D:ok tesoro...ascolta queste sono le chiavi della moto...

R:ma è la tua...

D:tranquilla prendila...vai alla casetta...ti faro portare da Henry quello che ti

serve...mangiare e coperte...

R:grazie...non so come farei senza di te...

D:non dirlo...io per te ci sono sempre...se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami...il

numero è sempre quello...

saluto mio padre ed esco di fretta arrivo al magazzino per prendere la moto e vedo

Emma che parla con Belle...si volta verso di me...ma faccio finta di niente...metto

in moto e parto a razzo raggiungendo la casetta...la stessa dove abbiamo fatto

l'amore la prima volta...e anche l'ultima...mi fa male stare qui...ma è lunico

posto dove posso andare...entro e vado verso la camera...tolgo le lenzuola che

sanno di noi...e le cambio...mi stendo lacrime...non riesco a smettere...mi fa

male...maledettamente male il cuore...dopo ore riesco a prendere sonno...e i

sogni che avevo se ne vanno lasciando spazio agli incubi...


	8. Chapter 8

E' passato un mese da quando sono qui sola...in questa casa...mi sto lasciando

andare lentamente...mio fratello passa ogni giorno...e ogni giorno la stessa

storia...mi rimprovera di rimanere con le mani in mano..di non riprendere la mia

vita in mano...ma non ho nessuna voglia di farlo...senza di lei non sono

niente...non gli ho chesto mai niente di lei...qualche volta mi ha detto

qualcosa...ma non volevo ascoltarlo...non m'importa più niente...anche Belle ha

chiesto di me...voleva venire trovarmi ma gli ho detto che non volevo vedere

nessuno...solo mio padre e Henry sanno dove mi trovo...non voglio che anche Belle

lo sappia...purtroppo anche lei lo sa...sa che è l'unico posto dove sarei potuta

andare...e non mi ha mai cercato...Henry mi distrae da questi pensieri...

H:sorellina...perfavore mangia qualcosa...

R:non ho fame...

H:ti stai distruggendo...

R:non m'interessa Hen...non vedo l'ora che tutta questa situazione di merda

finisca cosi posso andarmene lontano...

H:che vuoi dire?

R:hai capito...quando tutto sarà finito me ne vado da questa città...devo

farlo...so che scappare non serve..ma devo farlo...

H:non sarò io a dirti di non farlo...se questo ti aiuterà a ricominciare fallo...ma

non sparire con me e papà...

R:non lo farò stupidino...adesso scusami ma sono stanca...

H:tranquilla anch'io devo andare...ci vediamo domani...

R:salutami papà...e dai un bacio a Kat...

se ne va e finalmente rimango sola...non ho per niente sonno...sono qui davanti a

questa finestra e prendo una decisione che nessuno appoggierà...ma non

m'importa...preparo lo zaino mettendoci dentro qualche cosa da mangiare e salgo in

moto...ritorno alla base...è buio e nessuno sembra notarmi...parcheggio vicino al

magazzino...entro e prendo tutto quello che mi serve...una pistola e un infinità di

munizioni...lo zaino è abbastanza grande...lo riempio...con tutte queste munizioni

potrei rifornire un esercito...prendo anche qualche attrezzo per scassinare le

pompe di benzina...esco quando me la trovo davanti...con la sigaretta in mano...gli

occhi sbarrati...non so se sia sorpresa di vedermi o arrabbiata...non dico una

parola...non la guardo..risalgo e metto in moto e parto...perdo tempo riprendendo

la strada della casetta...poi svolto e torno indietro...mi fermo davanti a

lei...alzo la visiera...mi guarda...

R:salutami gli altri...di a mio fratello che gli voglio bene e che non si

preoccupi...e che se faccio questo è perché non posso aspettare...

mi guarda interrogativa...abbasso la visiera e accelero il rombo della moto la fa

sussultare...

R:addio Emma...ti amo...

parto a razzo verso l'ingresso...non voltando lo sguardo...le guardie realizzano ma

non riescono a fermarmi...supero le sbarre ed esco dalla base...la notte non mi

aiuta...la visuale è pessima...potrebbero attaccarmi facilmente...ma non

m'interessa...sfreccio per le strade in una direzione che ancora non so...basta

solo che mi porti lontano da qui...lontano da Emma...


	9. Chapter 9

Sto viaggiando da quattro giorni...la mia andatura non supera la media dei 70

km/h...non voglio correre...anche se non mi è mai piaciuto andare piano...ho sempre

corso in moto...ma stavolta decido che per una volta posso rallentare...ogni

città...paese...che raggiungo mi fermo ad osservare il panorama...la notte mi fermo

da qualche parte e dopo essemi assicurata che non c'è pericolo mi barrico in

qualche casa abbandonata...adesso mi trovo nei pressi di Boston...sembra assurdo

visto che sono quattro giorni che viaggio...ma come ho detto osservo...respiro

l'odore di ogni posto...come a voler cancellare l'odore che ancora sento nelle mie

narici...la polvere da sparo...cherosene...benzina...e lei...il suo odore ancora

dentro di me...lei ancora dentro di me...non riesco a non pensarci...non riesco a

cacciarla via...il suo ultimo sguardo...che non sono riuscita a decifrare...a

capire...è come se avesse voluto fermarmi...ma forse mi sbaglio...riprendo il

viaggio lasciando questa città...lungo la strada ho incontrato qualche essere

strano...sembra che man mano che mi allontano ne trovi sempre meno...continuo la

corsa e noto che qualcuno mi segue...una moto...il cuore comincia a pulsare man

mano che si avvicina...mantengo la velocità...mi supera accelerando...sparisce

dalla mia visuale..non conosco la moto...il mio cuore riprende un battito

normale...continuo quando riappare davanti a me...rallento quando la supero e mi

volto verso il conducente...non riesco a vedere...riaccelera e si ferma poco più

avanti a me...facendo impennare la ruota posteriore...mi fermo...rimanendo in

sella...scende dalla moto e si avvicina...si toglie il casco...è una ragazza...alzo

la visiera per vedere meglio...è armata...scendo dalla moto e impugno la

pistola...si avvicina ancora fino ad arrivare vicino a me...mora..capelli

lunghi...occhi verdi...

:tranquilla..puoi posarla non sono infetta...

R:che ci fai qui?

:potrei chiederti la stessa cosa...

R:non è sicuro stare qui...in mezzo di strada...

:dove sei diretta?

R:non ho una meta...perché mi hai seguito?

:volevo vedere il pazzo che si aggira per le strade...e sei una pazza...

riesce a strapparmi un sorriso...

:seguimi..togliamoci da qui...

ritorna alla moto e la seguo...partiamo e arriviamo vicino ad un cancello...digita

un codice ed entra...il cancello si richiude alle mie spalle...ci fermiamo e

ritorna verso di me...

:io sono Ruby puoi chiamarmi red...entra che così mangi qualcosa...

R:grazie..io sono Regina...

mi fa accomodare e mentre mi prepara qualcosa la seguo con lo sguardo...non so

perché ma non mi fido...

Ru:lo so che non ti fidi...ma ti assicuro che non sono infetta e non ho secondi

fini...

R:ma come hai fatto?

Ru:è normale che tu lo pensi...comunque non seguivo te...ero andata a cercare della

benzina quando ti ho vista stavo tornando a casa...

R:sei sola qui?

Ru:si...purtroppo le persone che amavo non ce l'hanno fatta...

R:mi dispiace...tu come hai fatto?

Ru:sono addestrata...

R:sei un militare?

Ru:si...e dalla tua arma deduco che anche tu lo sei...

R:non sbagli...ma non sono più in servizio...

Ru:pochi minuti ed è pronto...se vuoi farti una doccia il bagno è infondo al

corridoio...se ti serve qualcosa chiedi pure...

R:avresti qualche vestito pulito?

Ru:certo vieni...

la seguo verso la camera..apre l'armadio e tira fuori una maglietta e un pantalone

militare...sorrido alla visione di ciò...

Ru:che hai da ridere?

R:sei proprio militare dentro...

Ru:hahahaha si...fino all'osso...tieni ti dovrebbero stare...abbiamo la stessa

taglia...

usciamo dalla camera e mi avvio al bagno passando per il corridoio...noto una

foto...

R:è la tua ragazza?

Ru:si..era...

R:scusa non dovevo..non sono affari miei...

entro in bagno e faccio una doccia veloce...esco dopo essermi rivestita...e la

raggiungo in cucina...

Ru:tranquilla per prima...non devi scusarti...

ci mettiamo a tavola e il mio pensiero purtroppo ritorna a Emma...fa ancora

male...non riesco a dimenticarla...

Ru:cosa ti porta da queste parti?se posso chiedertelo...

R:il mio cuore rotto...

Ru:capisco...

R:mi ha lasciato un mese fa...senza un perché...cosi...un minuto prima era tutto

amore e uno dopo tutto svanito...non sono riuscita a capirla...sono rimasta un mese

aspettando di vederla ritornare da me...ma niente...così ho deciso di andarmene...

Ru:mettendo a rischio la tua vita...è una lei quindi...

R:si una lei...non ha più un senso la mia vita..quindi vale la pena rischiare...

Ru:se lo dici tu...per me non è così...chi ci ha perso è solo lei...adesso basta

però non voglio farti parlare di lei...si vede che ancora brucia...

finiamo di mangiare in silenzio...ogni tanto la osservo...senza che lei se ne renda

conto...

Ru:se vuoi puoi rimanere qui per la notte...il divano è un letto quindi il posto

non manca...

R:grazie...rimango poi domani riprendo il viaggio...

Ru:ok...buonanotte Regina...

R:anche a te Ruby...

sparisce in camera mentre io rimango sul divano...penso a quest'incontro...e devo

ammettere che qualcosa di lei mi attira...ma basta pensarci domani mattina

ripartirò...mi stendo e aspetto che morfeo mi accolga tra le sue braccia...pochi

minuti e mi addormento...

Il profumo del caffè mi sveglia...lentamente apro gli occhi e mi sollevo dal

divano...non so che ore siano...so solo che per la prima volta dopo giorni non ho

fatto incubi...mi alzo andando verso la cucina e vedo li intenta a preparare la

colazione...mi avvicino dandole il buongiorno e sussulta...

R:non ti volevo spaventare...scusa..

Ru:tranquilla ero sovrappensiero...

R:grazie per stanotte...

Ru:di niente davvero...senti se vuoi ti preparo qualcosa per il viaggio...

R:non disturbarti..davvero..in qualche modo mi arrangio...

fa un cenno facendo spallucce...mi siedo osservandola...facciamo colazione in

silenzio poi dopo poco decido di rimettermi in viaggio...riprendo il borsone e mi

avvio alla porta...sto per aprirla ma improvvisamente mi volto per darle un ultimo

grazie...ma lei mi stava seguendo verso la porta...ci scontriamo e accade in un

attimo...le nostre labbra si toccano per qualche secondo...le dischiudo prendendo

il suo labbro inferiore tra le mie...lascio cadere a terra la borsa quando sento

che sta per staccarsi...la riavvicino a me...continuando a baciarla e le nostre

lingue s'incontrano...lottano...si rincorrono...mi stacco per riprendere fiato...e

la guardo negli occhi...

Ru:scusa...mi...

le poso un dito sulle labbra...

R:non devi...forse doveva succedere...

Ru:no..non doveva...perché adesso te ne vai...

R:posso restare...se vuoi...

Ru:sono un disastro...non credo funzioni...

R:hahaha anch'io lo sono...non precipitiamo niente ok...vediamo...

si riavvicina annullando la distanza...lentamente mi spoglia e finiamo sul suo

letto...facciamo l'amore fino a che veniamo interrotte dal suono di una sirena in

lontananza...

Ru:tranquilla...è la sirena della base qui vicino...suona sempre a

quest'ora...avvisa l'ora del pranzo...

guardo l'ora ed l'orologio segna mezzogiorno...

R:forse dovremo mangiare anche noi...

rimaniamo ancora qualche minuto prima di alzarci e andare a mangiare

qualcosa...mentre cucina vado in bagno...e i pensieri si affollano nella mia

testa...ho tradito Emma...ho fatto l'amore con un altra persona...non avevo nessun

pensiero in quel momento...eravamo io e lei...solo...mi sono sentita libera...la

mia testa era vuota...il mio cuore non sanguinava...non gridava...era

silenzioso...come se lei fosse la mia cura...ma non lo altrimenti è non avrei

adesso tutti questi pensieri...non penserei di averla tradita...il mio cuore non

griderebbe...ma forse ho solo bisogno di tempo...non posso certo pretendere che

improvvisamente smetta di fare male...che batta per un altra persona...mi rinfresco

il viso cercando di non pensare e torno da lei...è assorta nei suoi pensieri...come

lo ero io un attimo fa...mi avvicino lentamente...e da dietro l'abbraccio...si

lascia andare...e la volto...

R:fa male vero?

Ru:cosa?

con la mani indico il suo cuore...

R:questo...questo ingranaggio che ci permette di vivere...che batte più forte

quando c'innamoriamo..e fa dannatamente male quando perdiamo la persona che lo fa

battere...sai...io so che il mio batte...anche perché non sarei qui adesso...lei

lo ha fatto battere ad un ritmo allucinante...e adesso il suo ritmo è lento...e

avvolte non lo sento neanche...è come se...se lo fosse portato via...e forse è

così...lo sento gridare tutto il dolore possibile...ma spero che un giorno le cose

cambino...so che anche per te è la stessa cosa...lo leggo nei tuoi occhi...

Ru:potri essere la tua cura...e tu la mia...

R:potrebbe..viviamoci giorno per giorno...senza promettere chissà cosa...non

servirebbe adesso...vediamo come andrà...

mi stringe tra le sue braccia...e con le lacrime sussurra...

Ru: sei una persona bellissima...mi chiedo come abbia fatto a lasciarti...come ti ho

detto ieri ci ha solo perso lei...

R:mi chiedo la stessa cosa di te...

Ru: per lei non ero abbastanza...ma adesso mangiamo..ho una fame!

R:hahaha si mangiamo...

ritorna a sorridere e la cosa mi rende contenta...mangiamo e passiamo la giornata a

guardare vecchi dvd..ne ha una collezione infinita...poi la sera ci accoglie e

insieme andiamo a dormire...abbracciate l'una all'altra...ci addormentiamo...


	10. Chapter 10

Sono passati ormai 10 giorni da quando sono qui...in questa città...con

lei..Ruby...sono rimasta con lei..non sono partita...il mio cuore ancora grida

dolore ma lei riesce a placarlo...come io riesco a placare il suo...non siamo

innamorate...ce lo siamo dette..stiamo solo vivendo qualcosa che ci fa stare

bene...che ci permette di non pensare ai nostri dolori...siamo uscite spesso in

questi giorni in cerca di qualcuno...ha lasciato il servizio ma come le ho detto è

proprio un militare dentro...e anche io lo sono...abbiamo battuto qualche casa in

cerca di qualcuno...i paesini vicini sembrano liberi...ma mentre facciamo ritorno a

casa la vedo strana...preoccupata...si ferma e odora l'aria...come se sentisse

qualcosa...se percepisse un odore particolare...rimette in moto e partiamo...appena

arrivate a casa la vedo andare ad un pannello...attiva qualsiasi interruttore

presente...sembra preoccupata...

R:ehi cosa c'è?

Ru:devo dirti una cosa...non aver paura però...

annuisco mentre mi prende per mano...mi porta davanti ad una porta a cui non avevo

mai fatto caso...la apre...accende la luce e quello che vedo mi lascia di

stucco...la stanza è piena di computer...microscopi...una macchina per analizzare

il dna...e delle provette...mi avvicino ad esse e osservo...il nome sull'etichetta

attira la mia attenzione...

R:avevi detto di non essere infetta...

Ru:e non lo sono...

R:ma questa provetta...c'è scritto mutazione!

Ru:tranquilla..

R:come faccio ad esserlo?

Ru:non sono un mostro...siediti...

faccio come mi dice e comincia a raccontarmi del suo sangue...è stata ferita da

quelle cose ma non si è trasformata..proprio come Emma...ma che dopo qualche giorno

ha cominciato a sentirsi strana...più forte...ha lasciato la base e ha condotto

delle ricerche per conto suo scoprendo che il virus era mutato...e che lei era

stata contagiata da quella mutazione...

R:quindi cosa saresti?

Ru:sempre io...ma più forte...

R:quindi se io ti colpissi adesso non sentiresti niente?

Ru:non arriveresti a colpirmi...i miei riflessi sono sviluppati al massimo...e la

percezione degli odori anche...sapevo che non eri infetti gia da chilometri di

distanza...ti ho sentita arrivare ancora prima che tu mi vedessi...

R:ma sei pericolosa?

Ru:no..se ti dovessi ferire non ti succederebbe niente...il mio sangue ti

renderebbe solo più forte...

rimango ad ascoltarla e qualcosa ritorna alla mente..

R:cosa hai sentito prima?siamo in pericolo vero?

Ru:si...qualcuno sta venendo qui...è come me..ma più forte...

R:come è possibile?

Ru:dipende dal sangue...

R:Emma nel sangue aveva una tossina che permetteva di regredire

l'infezione...allora anche lei...

Ru:no...io avevo la stessa tossina...la nostra base era in contatto con la

vostra...

R:ma lei non era come te...

Ru:no...a meno che non venga ferita da me...o da quella che adesso sta venendo

qui...

R:come hai fatto a diventare così se il tuo sangue...

Ru:qualcuno ha modificato la tossina e l'ha iniettata a quelle cose...una di quelle

mi ha ferito rendendomi cosi...capisco che tu adesso voglia andartene...e non ti

tratterrò...ma per adesso devi stare qui...è pericoloso fuori...si sta avvicinando

sempre di più...ho attivato tutte le trappole possibili..ma non sono sicura che

riescano a fermarla...

mi avvicino prendendole il viso tra le mani...sfioro le sue

labbra...tranquillizzandola...la stringo tra le mie braccia e penso a Emma...forse

ha avuto paura di quello che le stava succedendo..aveva paura di essere un

pericolo...quella..ha detto che quella che sta venendo qui...o lei la renderebbero

forte...forse chi sta venendo qui è Emma...si stacca

Ru: dobbiamo prendere le armi...è qui...

la telecamera posizionata fuori dal cancello riprendono l'immagine di una donna..ma

non è Emma...sta perlustrando la zona...

R:non è lei...

Ru: cosa?

R:non è Emma...è Belle...


	11. Chapter 11

Ru:la conosci?

R:si era la mia migliore amica...anche lei è un militare...eravamo nella stessa

sezione...

Ru:ecco perche sento quest'odore...

R:quale?

Ru:armi...polvere da sparo...ma ha anche un altro odore addosso..ma non so cosa

sia...

R:vado a parlarci...

Ru:è pericoloso...se ti ferisse...

R:non lo farà...in ogni caso...

prendo una siringa e prelevo il mio sangue...

R:analizzalo..e testalo con il tuo...per sicurezza...

Ru:ok...ma dovremo prendere anche il suo..per vedere come reagisce al mio...

R:io vado a parlarle..se vedi che la cosa si complica...

Ru:tranquilla...lo sentirò ancora prima che tu te ne accorga...

le lascio un bacio ed esco andandole incontro..appena mi vede un sorriso maligno e

sorpreso si posa sul suo volto...mi avvicino e lo sento..il suo odere...lo

riconoscerei tra mille..Emma...

B:guarda chi si vede...sentivo l'odore ma non credevo fossi tu...

R:cosa ci fai qui?

B:cos'è non mi fai entrare?

R:per cosa? per farmi ferire da te in modo che tu possa trasformarmi?non guardarmi

così..pensi sia stupida?che non sappia cosa sei?vattene torna pure da lei...

B:lei chi?ah si Emma...poverina...sai sta tanto male...ha pianto tanto quando te ne

sie andata..povera piccola...

R:vattene Belle!

si scaglia contro il cancello e Ruby è già fuori si scaglia su di lei

bloccandola..a quel punto tiro fuori la siringa e prelevo il suo sangue...riesce a

liberarsi saltando il cancello...allontana Ruby e si butta su di me...

R:adesso diventerai un mostro...come me...

mi ferisce mentre Ruby si rialza e si butta su di lei...un rumore di un elicottero

le impedisce di ferirla...scappa...e il rumore si allontana seguendola...

Ru: cazzo...ti ha ferito per bene...

mi prende in braccio e mi porta in casa...mi accomoda sul divano...

R:diventerò come lei vero?

Ru: no..non lo diventerai tranquilla..sistemerò le cose...devo solo analizzare il

suo sangue...

R:non voglio diventare come lei...non ha un briciolo di umanità...era la persona

più dolce che conoscessi...e non voglio diventare così...

Ru: non lo diventerai tranquilla ci penso io a te...

R:legami mentre aspetti i risultati..non voglio farti male...

non mi ascolta e mi porta nella stanza dove comincia ad analizzare il sangue di

Belle...

R:il mio sangue contiene la tossina?

Ru:no...ma se ti avessero ferito quelle cose saresti già come loro...invece sei

ancora tu...

R:il tuo sangue col mio come ha reagito?

Ru:bene..ha mutato..come me...

R:quindi diventerei come te...

Ru:si ma adesso hai anche il suo..e devo vedere se mettendoci anche il mio la cosa

migliora o peggiora...in ogni caso con il suo sangue posso sintetizzare un

antivirus...come per il mio del resto...

R:perché non ti sei curata?

Ru:lo farò quando tutta questa storia sarà finita...ecco fatto...stai

mutando...cosa senti?

R:non lo so...ma devi legarmi sento il tuo odore e la voglia di farti male

aumenta...

Ru:bene...

R:ma sei pazza?! come bene?

Ru:hahaha tranquilla...

prende una siringa e la vedo armeggiare con il sangue...

Ru:con questo starai meglio...

mi inietta l'antivirus che ha sintetizzato dal sangue preso da Belle..dopo pochi

minuti mi sento meglio...non sento più odori..e non ho la voglia che avevo di farle

male...continua ad armeggiare con le provette e dopo alcuni minuti...

Ru:bingo!il mio sangue con il il suo non ha nessuna reazione...

R:quindi se ti ferisse saresti comunque al sicuro...

Ru:si..direi che abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro...senti posso farti una domanda?

R:certo dimmi...

Ru:Emma...aveva il suo odore addosso vero?

R:si..i suoi vestiti ne erano impregnati...tu cosa hai sentito?

Ru:quel profumo...ma non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse..adesso l'ho capito...

R:dimmi la verità...hai sentito qualcos'altro vero?

Ru:si...sangue...

sento la rabbia salirmi...se solo le ha fatto del male questa me la paga..continuo

a pensare a Emma mentre Ruby mi benda la ferita...piangeva...quando me ne sono

andata piangeva...forse voleva davvero fermarmi quel giorno...andiamo verso la

camera e ci stendiamo sul letto esauste...


	12. Chapter 12

Sono passati tre giorni...abbiamo parlato molto...adesso come ormai ogni giorno mi

sveglio tra le sue braccia...ma stavolta è diverso...

Ru:buongiorno...

R:giorno...

mi volto e la vedo strana..pensierosa...

R:che hai?

Ru:ascolta ci ho pensato tutta la notte e...penso che dovresti andare a

riprendertela...

R:e se non mi volesse?

Ru:non credo sia così tesoro...penso che non aspetti altro...l'hai sentita

Belle...quando te ne sei andata non ha smesso di piangere...e poi...

R:poi..

Ru:poi devi avvisare tuo padre...se Belle fosse ancora in servizio potrebbe fare

dei danni impressionanti...

quelle parole mi fanno scattare in piedi..non avevo pensato a questo...mio

padre..Henry..Emma...potrebbero essere già tutti infetti...oddio non ci posso

pensare...

R:hai ragione..ma ti chiedo un favore...fammi diventare come te...

Ru:scherzi?

R:no...solo cosi potrei affrontare Belle...

Ru:sei sicura?

R:assolutamente si...tu verrai con me?

Ru:se lo vuoi si...

R:voglio che tu venga...e poi in due è più facile...

Ru:ok..ma non ti ferirò ok..non chiedermi di farlo non lo farei...

R:hahaha tranquilla basta una siringa no!?

Ru:quella basta...ma dovresti chiamare tuo padre per avvertirlo...

R:lo farò..adesso facciamo colazione...

ci alziamo e andiamo a fare colazione dopo qualche ora è arrivato il momento di

infettarmi...prende una siringa e inietta il suo sangue direttamente nelle mie

vene...dopo qualche minuto comincio a sentirmi strana ma niente rabbia...sento il

suo odore amplificato...

Ru:allora..come ti senti?

R:direi bene..

mi guardo allo specchio e tutto è apposto...

Ru:vieni con me...

usciamo fuori e mi porta vicino ad un tronco...si avvicina e lo solleva...

Ru:adesso prova tu..

faccio come mi dice e riesco a sollevarlo..è incredibile...adesso sono

pronta...ritorniamo in casa e prendo il cellulare dallo zaino..sicuramente sarà

scarico...lo metto in carica..e appena lo accendo mille messaggi...mio padre..mio

fratello...lei...un messaggio inviato qualche giorno dopo la mia partenza..."ti

prego..torna da me...Belle mi ha costretta a farlo...ti dovevo lasciare altrimenti

mi avrebbe infettata ti prego perdonami..."

le lacrime cominciano ad uscire come un fiume in piena...compongo il numero di mio

padre e appena dopo due squilli risponde subito..

D:Regina!sei viva!some stai?

R:papà sto bene..ascoltami tornero in giornata...ma devi farmi un favore...dov'è

Emma?

D:tesoro non lo so..sono giorni che è sparita...

R:come sparita?e Belle dov'è?

D:non lo so..era in stanza con gli altri poco fa...vuoi che la chiamo?

R:no!ascolta state attenti è pericolosa..è stata infettata e adesso è molto

pericolosa...

D:ma che dici?

R:ti spiego tutto quando arrivo..adesso non fare niente...fai finta di non avermi

sentito...prendi Henry e troviamoci fuori dalla base..stai attento a non farti

seguire da Belle...

D:ok..useremo l'elicottero...ma dove ci vediamo?

R:io sono a Boston...parto subito quindi prenderò l'autostrada...saremo in

due..noterai le moto all'imbocco di Storybrook...

D:ok sta attenta...

R:a dopo papà...non atterrare finche non ci vedi...

chiudo la chiamata e la rabbia mi assale...


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby si avvicina cercando di capire...

Ru:che succede?

R:Emma è sparita...

Ru:tranquilla la troveremo...ascolta ho preso tutto...campioni di sangue e

antivirus...in caso servisse...

R:pensi siano infetti?

Ru:non lo so..ma non ti preoccepare lo sentirai dall'odore...poi ci sono io..ti

aiuterò a capirlo...

prendiamo gli zaini in spalla e saliamo sulle moto...partiamo a razzo senza

voltarci indietro dirette verso storybrook..adesso sto correndo...non vado

piano...non ne ho motivo...tocchiamo velocità pazzesche..da ritiro di patente...un

ora e mezzo e siamo arrivate..ci fermiamo e scendiamo...la vedo tesa...

Ru:tutto bene?

R:si è che non ne abbiamo parlato in questi giorni...sono successe un mucchio di

cose...

R:ti riferisci a me e te?

Ru:si...ecco siamo state bene insieme..ho imparato a conoscerti ho visto la persona

splendida che sei...e adesso mi dispiace un po perderti...

R:perché dovresti perdermi?

Ru:non ti sto dicendo che sono innamorata...dico solo che tu hai Emma...e i tuoi

amici..tuo padre...

R:tu hai me..e i miei amici saranno i tuoi...mio padre credimi anche lui è un buon

amico..non andavamo daccordo all'inizio perché non mi accettava...ma adesso le cose

sono cambiate..oltre ad essere un padre è un buon amico...e Emma..anche lei sarà

tua amica...

Ru:e se non le piacessi?

R:le piacerai tranquilla...e comunque sono stata bene anch'io con te...mi hai

aiutato a soffrire meno...e ti ringrazio...non so forse a quest'ora se non fosse

per te chissà dove sarei..o cosa sarei...

Ru:lo stesso vale per me...mi hai aiutato molto...e ti ringrazio...

l'abbraccio e la stringo a me...quando sentiamo l'elicottero avvicinarsi...ci

stacchiamo mentre atterra...li vedo scendere e si tutto è normale..anche Ruby è

tranquilla...Henry appena mi vede mi corre incontro...si butta tra le mie

braccia...

R:ehi...sono viva visto...

continua a stringermi...lo sollevo senza pensare alla forza...giro su me stessa...e

lo rilascio andare...si stacca e mi avvicino a mio padre...lo abbraccio e lo sento

singhiozzare...

D:credevo di non rivederti...

R:papà..tranquillo..adesso sono qui...non piangere...

mi stacco dalle sue braccia e mi avvicino ad Ruby...

R:lei è Ruby...mi ha aiutato..se non fosse per lei...

D:grazie Ruby...sono David...

H:ciao...è dura sopportarla vero?

R:quanto sei scemo...

ridiamo l'aria è tranquilla ma adesso viene il difficile dire a mio padre e mio

fratello cosa siamo..cosa sono...ma prima..

D:mi spieghi che succede con Belle?

R:papà la storia sarebbe troppo lunga...ma ti dico che è infetta...come del resto

lo sono io...

D:ma che dici?come sei infetta?

H:aspetta...stai dicendo che ti trasformerai?

R:no..sono io solo con una piccola differenza...

mi avvicino alla moto e senza battere ciglio la sollevo...rimetto la moto a terra e

mi riavvicino..sono a bocca aperta...

D:ma..ma..anche tu sei...

R:si..e stata lei a contagiarmi...gliel'ho chiesto io...

H:ma perché?

R:Belle...è come noi..anzi peggio...e devo fermarla...

D:devi raccontarci tutto...devo sapere...e soprattutto se siete pericolose...

R:non lo siamo...

Ru:signore...le ho portato tutti i campioni raccolti...il mio e anche quello di

Belle...col mio sangue ho sintetizzato un antivirus...

gli porge lo zaino...

D:Ruby...ma come hai fatto a fare tutto da sola?

Ru:sono un militare come lei...e sono specializzata in tecniche di laboratorio...

D:capisco...ma adesso che dovremo fare?

R:dopo che ti ho chiamato hai visto Emma?

H:sono giorni che sparisce all'improvviso...non so dove vada ma credo alla

casetta...non ci sono mai andato..pensavo volesse stare sola...

R:come l'hai vista?

H:non bene e quando è con Belle ancora peggio...

R:immagino...è colpa sua se Emma mi ha lasciato...l'ha minacciata d'infettarla..

D:torniamo alla base e studiamo il da farsi...

Ru:non possiamo Regina...Belle ci sentirebbe...

R:e allora che facciamo?

H:come fa sentirvi?

R:l'odore...come quello che adesso sento..ci sono degli infetti...facciamo

così..tornate alla base e assicuratevi che non ci sia...se non c'è date fuoco alla

pineta vicino la casetta...non so perché ma ho la sensazione che sia li...

Ru:ingegnoso...dando fuoco sentirebbe solo l'odore di bruciato e non il

nostro...adesso pero andate...non è sicuro per voi...

ci salutiamo velocemente e li vedo ripartire...ci allontaniamo anche noi la zona

si sta popolando...non sono molti anzi...potremmo affrontarli..ma adesso non è il

momento..ci allontaniamo quando dopo qualche km il cellulare vibra...un

messaggio...mi fermo per leggerlo...

R:è Henry..Belle non c'è...

Ru:allora andiamo..ti seguo..

riprendiamo la marcia e arrivati alla caserma li rincontro...un cenno e

proseguiamo...arrivate vicino ci fermiamo per non far sentire il rumore del

motore...l'odore di bruciato impedisce anche a noi di sentire il suo odore...ci

avviciniamo alla casetta e osserviamo dalla finestra e la vedo...Emma...faccio per

entrare ma prontamente Ruby mi ferma...mi indica di guardare ancora dentro..e anche

Belle è qui...si avvicina a Emma e cerca di baciarla...si allontana ma la

ferisce...la rabbia mi assale...la sua voce...

E:uccidimi...basta..non ce la faccio più!

B:non ci penso neanche...mi diverto troppo...ancora non l'hai capito che lei non ti

vuole...che si scopa un altra...

E:non è vero...e poi anche se fosse è colpa tua...tu mi hai fatto fare...

B:potevi non farlo...

basta ho sentito anche troppo...dopo un cenno d'intesa entro nella stanza sfondando

la porta...

R:già...così l'avresti resa come te vero?


	14. Chapter 14

rimane di stucco lancio un occhiata veloce a Emma che mi guarda incredula...

B:come hai fatto a..

R:stai zitta!pensi che sia una stupida?

B:non ce la farai a battermi...

R:hahahahah si pensi che io sia stupida...

mi scaglio su di lei mostrandogli la mia forza cerca di liberarsi dalla mia presa mentre Ruby entra e mette Emma al sicuro...continuiamo a lottare e mi ferisce...ridendo comincia parlare..

B:adesso capisco sei come me...

R:no mia cara...ti sbagli...sono meglio di te...puoi ferirmi quanto vuoi..non diventerò mai come te...e adesso basta mi hai rotto...non dovevi toccarla..non dovevi neanche permetterti di sfiorarla...

comincio a colpirla mentre continua lottare...poi Ruby mi ferma...

Ru:ferma..così l'ammazzi!

R:è quello che voglio!

Ru:ricordati che lei non è questo...è il virus che la rende così...

mi stacco continuando però a tenerla...insieme ad Ruby la leghiamo al letto mentre Emma rientra nella stanza...mi guarda pietrificata...

E:co...cosa sei?

mi avvicino lentamente...

R:non aver paura..sono io...non ti farò del male...

mi avvicino ancora di più e vedo le ferite...le sfioro...

R:quante volte ti ha ferito?

E:ho perso il conto...mi aveva detto che mi avrebbe trasformata...ogni volta che mi feriva m'iniettava l'antivirus...

R:non ti trasformerai...ti ha mentito...ma adesso tranquilla..non ti succederà niente...

Ru:Regina...dovremmo esserci..

osservo Belle...ho ancora tanta rabbia dentro di me...credo stia funzionando...cerca di muoversi...

B:che cazzo succede?

Ru:come ti senti...

B:a pezzi...ma che succede? Gina ti prego che sta succedendo?

sembra spaventata...i suoi occhi sono tornati quelli di una volta...non c'è odio...

R:cosa ricordi?

B:ma che domande fai? siamo tornate dalla missione con Emma...poi sei andata con lei per tre giorni e adesso mi trovo qui...ma dove siamo?

non ricorda niente...è come se fosse in trance...se penso che stavo per ucciderla...

R:tranquilla adesso è tutto ok...torniamo alla base...

E:Regina mi spieghi?chi è lei?

V:scusa hai ragione..lei è Ruby...ma adesso vieni poi ti racconto...

usciamo andando verso le moto...io e Emma saliamo e partiamo seguite da Ruby e Belle...arriviamo alla base e mio padre e Henry sono li ad aspettarci...Belle e Emma vengono portate al centro medico...io e Ruby raccontiamo cosa è successo in tutto questo tempo...tutto...non tralascio niente...

H:quindi adesso torni normale?

R:si Hen...anche se sollevarti di peso mi piace...

D:e tu Ruby?

Ru:non lo so...

H:devi!

R:non farti strane idee Henry!non è il tuo tipo...o meglio non sei il suo tipo...

H:lo sapevo io...

Ru:hahahah ma scusa io sapevo che eri fidanzato...

D:si lo è...adesso lasciamole sole...

se ne vanno lasciandoci sole...

mi avvicino stringendola tra le mie braccia...la sento titubare...mi stacco e prendo il suo viso tra le mani...

R:lo so che avevi detto che ti saresti curata solo dopo che tutto questo casino fosse finito..ma credimi...finira presto anche senza che tu sia così...e poi io non ti mollo...te l'ho detto...i miei amici saranno i tuoi..e Emma..capirà che per me sei importante...che se non ci fossi stata adesso non sarei qui...non andartene..resta...

Ru:lo so Regina...ma Emma..non credo che...

E:ha ragione Regina...

sussultiamo entrambi...

R:certo che ti piace apparire alle spalle!

E:hahaha si mi piace la faccia che fai...

R:già...come stai?

E:bene..niente virus...anche Belle sta bene...

R:lo sapevo...tutto è tornato normale...

E:apparte voi...Ruby giusto...

Ru:si...piacere di conoscerti...

E:piacere mio...grazie per esserti presa cura di lei...

Ru:diciamo che ci siamo supportate a vicenda...ma adesso vi lascio sole...

E:ok..ma non andartene...come diceva devi restare...qui non sarai sola...

Ru:grazie Emma...resterò..ma adesso vado vi lascio sole...

rimaniamo sole e continuiamo a guardarci non so per quanto...il mio cuore ha ripreso a battere...finalmente lei...

E:spero tu riesca a perdonarmi...

R:scema..l'ho già fatto..vieni qua..

si avvicina buttandosi tra le mie braccia..il suo profumo m'invade...il suo cuore batte all'impazzata come il mio...mi stacco leggermente per poterla guardare ancora una volta...lentamente mi avvicino alle sue labbra..e dopo due mesi ritorno a vivere...a respirare...le nostre lingue s'incontrano...s'intrecciano...a fatica ci stacchiamo...

E:ti amo..non ho mai smesso...

R:neanch'io Emma..adesso devo fare una cosa però...devo andare da Belle...

E:ok...ma non l'ammazzare...anche se vorrei farlo io...non era in se...

R:non l'ammazzo tranquilla..

E:a dopo ti aspetto...

mi allontano ed entro nella stanza...la vedo sdraiata...si sta riposando..forse è meglio se ripasso dopo...faccio per uscire ma la sua voce mi ferma...

B:Gina...sono sveglia...

R:come ti senti?

B:ma che è successo...mi sento a pezzi e mi sa che mi hanno pure picchiato...

R:sono stata io...

B:ma che ho fatto?

mi avvicino mostrandole le due ferite...

B:ma che cazzo ho fatto?

R:tranquilla adesso è tutto a posto...è una storia lunga...poi ti racconterò...riposati torno più tardi ok?

B:va bene...ma devo sapere cosa ho fatto!

R:adesso riposati...

mi allontano ritornando da Emma e la vedo parlare con Ruby...sembra andare daccordo...mi avvicino silenziosa...ma tutte e due si voltano e mi fanno la linguaccia...

Ru:ma sarai scema!?ti sei dimenticata che sento il tuo odore?

R:è vero!vedo che state legando...

Ru:si è una bella persona...e adesso capisco che non ti avrebbe mai lasciato se non fosse stato per Belle...

R:adesso lo so...venite con me...vado a rimettere il mio dna apposto...

Ru:si...anch'io devo rimetterlo apposto...

E:ma scusate mi dite cosa avete di diverso da me?

R:siamo più forti..

Ru:e gli odori sono amplificati..ti sentirei anche se fossi ad 1 km di distanza...

E:non mi sembra male...quindi mi solleveresti con un dito?

R:si...vuoi provare?

mi avvicino e la bacio...e la sollevo da terra senza battere ciglio...

R:contenta?adesso andiamo però...anche perché sono un po stanca...

entriamo ridendo...ma poi mi ferma...

E:non farlo...


	15. Chapter 15

Mi blocco al suono delle sue parole...perché non vuole che ritorni io?mi volto e la vedo preoccupata...

R:Em tutto bene?che hai?

Ruby si volta...anche lei ha notato la sua preoccupazione...ma che succede?

Ru:ragazze vi lascio sole...

R:ok...

E:no...aspetta ti prego!

si aggrappa a me e Ruby..sta tremando...sta morendo dalla paura...

R:Em..ti prego dimmi cos'hai?

E:ho paura...

guardo Ruby mentre la presa su di lei si attenua...la stringo tra le mie braccia...

Ru:Emma...guardami...cos'è che ti spaventa così?

E:Gold...

R:chi è questo?

E:uno che con Belle si divertiva...

mi stacco il sangue mi va direttamente al cervello...

R:cosa?che ti ha fatto?dimmelo!

la vedo ancora più spaventata...Ruby cerca di calmarmi...

Ru:Regina..basta!calmati...così la spaventi ancora di più...

R:come faccio a stare calma...me lo dici?se solo ti ha sfiorato l'ammazzo!

E:ti prego...non fare niente...è troppo forte...lui ha reso Belle così...

Ru:ma ti ha fatto qualcosa?

si stacca dalle mie braccia si volta dandoci le spalle..si solleva la maglietta e lo vedo...un taglio su tutta la schiena...quel bastardo me la paga...sfioro quella cicatrice con la punta delle dita...

R:e micol..ha fatto?

S:niente lei non c'era...era a caccia..così la chiamava lei...ma adesso lei è tornata normale...ho paura...perché comunque lo teneva lontano da me...

R:vuoi dire che è qui?nella base?

E:si...

R:perfetto ci penso io a lui!dimmi dove lo trovo!

non risponde..rimane in silenzio...la paura che faccia qualcosa di brutto la paralizza...ma la mia rabbia è devastante...mentre cerco di capire chi sia...Belle arriva alle nostre spalle...pronuncio il suo nome ancora prima che mi volti verso di lei...lasciandola sorpresa...

B:come facevi a sapere che ero io?

R:lunga storia...adesso non ho tempo...tu conosci Gold?

la sua espressione cambia...

B:non di persona..l'ho sentito nominare spesso...

Ru:Reg...che intenzioni hai?

R:trovarlo e ucciderlo con le mie mani...

Ru:e se fosse come Belle?

R:non m'interessa...

Ru:invece deve...ascoltami..sistemeremo le cose ma con calma e lucidità..e adesso non lo sei...

riesco a calmarmi...ma lo sguardo di Emma mi preoccupa...è teso..impaurito...e poi Belle continua a guardarmi cercando di capire...Ruby la prende da una parte e le racconta cosa è successo io rimango con Emma...ha bisogno di me...la stringo tra le mie braccia cercando di farle passare la paura...

R:tranquilla..ci sono io adesso...non devi più aver paura..non ritornerò normale...rimarro così almeno fino a che non avremo sistemato le cose...amore guardami...

mi guarda con le lacrime...

E:promettimi che non mi lascerai più...

R:ma certo che te lo prometto...non vado da nessuna parte...ti amo...

S:anch'io ti amo...ma promettimi anche che non farai niente che ti metta nei guai...

R:ok...prometto...


	16. Chapter 16

siamo ancora abbraciate...aveva bisogno di sentirsi protetta...al sicuro...e adesso grazie a questo virus...riesco a darle la sicurezza che cerca...Belle viene da noi sconvolta...Ruby le ha raccontato tutto...si avvicina a Emma e le solleva la maglietta osservando la ferita sulla schiena...si volta verso la porta e tira un pugno talmente forte contro la porta che la stessa s'incrina sotto il suo pugno...

B:è colpa mia...dovevi ammazzarmi!

mi avvicino abbracciandola...infondo non era in se...ma sotto l'influenza di quel maledetto virus...

R:non eri in te...avrei solo commesso un grosso sbaglio...

B:lo so...ma ho fatto del male a Emma...

R:si ma non le avresti mai torto un capello se fossi stata in te...

E:ha ragione...Belle...

si guardano e scoppia in un pianto a dirotto...sta malissimo...sapere di averle fatto del male la sta distruggendo...si accascia a terra mentre Emma subito si accovaccia vicino a lei stringendola tra le braccia...cerca di rassicurarla che ormai è passato...che non ce l'ha affatto con lei...dopo qualche minuto si riprende e le sue parole mi spiazzano...

B:fatemi diventare come voi...voglio farlo a fettine quel bastardo!

R:ma che dici!?no Belle...rmetteremo le cose a posto...come abbiamo fatto con te faremo anche con lui...

B:Gina non lo conosci...non ce la farete in due...

R:che vuoi dire?

Ru:che anche se siamo forti in due non ce la faremo...sento il suo odore ed è molto più forte...

R:non sento niente...come fai a sentirlo?

Ru:non lo senti perché non lo riconosci...sono così da molto tempo e ormai riesco ad identificare qualsiasi odore...

R:e in tre ce la faremo?e poi siamo sicuri che non diventi come prima?

Ru:non diventerà come prima...il suo sangue è pulito...col mio diventerà come noi...ma dovremmo essere perlomeno in quattro...che ne pensi di coinvolgere tuo fratello?

E:perchè non io?

R:no no no..non se ne parla...non voglio ti succeda niente!

E:non puoi decidere per me Regina...voglio farlo...

non ne vuol sentire..è più testarda di un mulo...la paura sembra esserle passata...provo ancora a dissuaderla ma niente...entriamo nel laboratorio e dopo alcuni accertamenti Ruby inietta il suo sangue a Belle che dopo qualche minuto comincia a sentirsi diversa...più forte...la stessa procedura avviene per Emma...e anche per lei va tutto come deve andare...fatto cio andiamo da mio padre per farci dire dove trovare Gold...sicuramente lo conosce visto che è il comandante...riusciamo a farcelo dire omettendo che anche Emma e Belle sono come noi...andiamo alla ricerca di Gold...è in missione quindi al di fuori della base e questo è un bene...andiamo nella sua direzione e dopo poco lo troviamo..non molto alto...aspetto da far paura..che mescolati al virus sicuramente lo aiuta ancora di piu...non sembra sorpreso di vederci...sicuramente ha sentito l'odore...quando vede Belle e Emma capisce che è spacciato...la sua resistenza serve a poco...la sua forza non gli serve a niente...riusciamo in poco tempo a sistemarlo...il virus regredisce e come Belle prima non ricorda niente...guardo Emma e la vedo più tranquilla...mi avvicino e l'abbraccio...non controlla la sua forza...mi sta stritolando...

R:Amore...calma..mi stai stritolando...

E:oddio scusa amore...non volevo farti male...

mi viene da ridere a vederla imbronciata...

R:tranquilla...è tutto apposto...

le poso un dolce bacio a fior di labbra...d'improvviso cambia espressione...si avvicina al mio orecchio e lo sussurra...

E:ti voglio...torniamo alla base e rimettiamo questo dna apposto...

comincio a ridere come una pazza...

R:cos'è hai paura che rimanendo così sia diverso?

E:non lo so...diciamo che non controllo bene il tutto e non vorrei farti male...

R:ok allora..ma ti assicuro che non me ne faresti...

E:hai gia provato?

R:non mi faresti male perché mi ami..

E:si da morire...ma andiamo altrimenti ti salto addosso adesso...

torniamo in fretta alla base..non ho risposto alla sua domanda..so che comunque ha capito che tra me e Ruby è successo qualcosa...ma non ha insistito...tornate alla base Ruby e Belle si dileguano...chissà che urgenza avevano...

E:mi sa che anche loro...

mi guarda maliziosa e iniziò a ridere..adesso ho capito...la prendo per mano e ci dirigiamo verso il magazzino...non m'interessa la voglio adesso...non posso aspettare...ho aspettato anche troppo...avviso mio fratello di chiudere l'accesso al magazzino...anche perché tornare alla casetta mi restava difficile...entriamo dentro e appena chiudo la porta catturo le sue labbra...

E:ma non dovevamo prima...

R:shhh...non posso aspettare...ho aspettato troppo...ho bisogno di sentirti adesso...e puoi sentirlo...

E:e tu lo senti?

R:ohh siiii...mi piace da impazzire il tuo odore...

E:anche a me...da morire...

finalmente dopo due mesi tocco il suo corpo...e sento le sue mani sul mio...passiamo l'intera giornata a fare l'amore...il suo odore impresso nelle mie narici..nei miei polmoni...saturi...e nonostante la nostra forza siamo riuscite ad amarci senza farci del male...l'abbiamo controllata bene...e devo dire che è stato fantastico...è come se avessi provato l'emozione della prima volta...e so che ogni volta sarà come se lo fosse...

Sono passati 7 mesi...il virus finalmente è stato debellato...tutto è tornato alla normalità...anche noi...dopo 3 mesi abbiamo ripulito il nostro sangue...siamo tornate alla normalità...e adesso dopo 7 mesi possiamo vivere tranquillamente senza essere confinati in una caserma...con mio padre le cose ormai tutto va per il meglio...io e Belle abbiamo rilegato molto...abbiamo ricominciato da zero...e adesso siamo più unite che mai...anche Emma e Ruby hanno legato molto...come pensavo Emma aveva capito benissimo che tra me e lei c'era stato qualcosa..ma tutto è andato per il meglio...anche perchè non ha motivo di essere gelosa...io sono sua...solo sua...come lei è solo mia...e Ruby...bè...è di Belle..e guai se qualcuno le si avvicina..se la mangierebbe viva o vivo...e lo stesso vale per Ruby...direi che il quadretto è completo...finalmente un pò di pace...siamo tutte e quattro insieme...in questa casa enorme..due piani...un soggiorno immenso...6 camere bagni...una terrazza spaziosa...tre camere da letto...

B:che ne dite..è abbastanza grande?

R:certo che tu sei pazza...qui c'entrano anche mio padre Henry e Kat...

B:ho capito è troppo grande...

E:dai amore...e poi c'è anche la piscina!

Ru:si e un bello spazio immerso nel verde..direi che è perfetto!

R:ok mi avete convinto...meno male che non siamo messe male a soldi...

Ru&B&E:hahahahahahaha

R:voi ridete ma vale una fortuna...

Ru:ma non l'hai capito che non tireremo fuori un soldo?

R:ma che?

B:certo che cadi dalle nuvole...

E:noooooo...piccolo amore mio..non mettere il broncio...amore è un regalo di Gold...te ne sei dimenticata?

R:già!è vero!si sentiva in colpa...è che tu mi mandi in tilt...quando sei vicina a me non capisco più niente...dimentico tutto...

E:lo so amore..per me è lo stesso...ti amo!

R:io di più!

B:fortuna che le camere da letto sono ai lati opposti della casa...altrimenti sai che concerti!

Ru:io direi imbarazzo!

R&E:già..meno male!

Fine


End file.
